The Secret Of Her Power
by Knight Of Dark
Summary: Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, has lost her sanity in the dephs of darkness, will it be discovered again? Will The Dragon Creed control the world, or will they fail? Is Azula in love? Will the Gang succeed? What are Azula's strange powers?
1. Invasion Of The Creed: Chapter One

I do not own Avatar: Last Air Bender/Avatar: Legend of Aang. Also I do my chapters in parts I save a part then save another part of the chapter

**The Secret Of Her Power**

**Invasion Of The Creed: Chapter One**

"Commander Long, what is your report, on my soldiers?" He questioned, Commander Long, with a stern face under his black hood.

"Well my Master, I have organized the troops, they are just waiting for the attack now, your troops are ready" Commander Long replied bowing, he was careful to not say our, his Master always acted like almost everything is his, the Master was selfish. It was eleven o'clock pitch black, they were on The Dragon Creed Imperial War Airship, T.D.C.I.W.A for short, it was a black ship like the others. He was waiting for his Masters order. "Very good Commander Long, I expected you to be less organized then this" he compliment, evilly smirking, but no one could really tell, because of the hood. "The Dragon Soldiers will attack at midnight, they won't expect a attack, seeing we are unknown to the world, seeing we are a secret organization" The Master said.

"Yes" Commander Long agreed.

"Did you know we secretly told the Fire Lord Sozin the plan to start a war, he took it and got all the credit, just as we expected" he smirked evilly.

"But the war ended" Commander Long said.

"I know and we got a lot of money out of it" Master of The Dragon Creed said sternly.

"But how?" The Commander asked, puzzled.

"Sozin knew, he had to pay use, to keep are mouths shut, so we got a lot of money" The Master answered getting impatient.

"But why would he do that?" he asked confused.

"Because we could kill him, to save his life he gave us gold, he also didn't tell knowing we'd kill him and the people he told" The Master replied, getting even more impatient.

"So in this war, we'll steal the nations treasure" he replied bowing respectfully.

"Yes, now carry out your orders, attack at midnight with the soldiers" he demanded, pointing to the metal door. "Succeed, we don't want a nasty accident to happen to you" he added sneering

"Yes Master" he replied timidly running off.

"I love to bring terror into people, so they will respect me, and be loyal" the Master whispered to himself. _"Zuko the swine will be in death clutches soon, very soon I will become the Phoenix King Sho Ling_" Master Sho Ling thought smirking greedily at what he thought was coming. He walked to his quarters for a well deserved rest, when he arrived he got into bed and dreamed about being Phoenix King, and killing Zuko, and the disgraced Princess Azula, with Ozai. "Soon very soon" he whispered as he went into a deep sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile......

Commander Long ran as quick as he could, _"I have to tell the solider, we attack at midnight before its too late, it's half past eleven o'clock" _he thought worried if he was late. "My life depends on getting there on time, to start the invasion on time" he whispered to himself, still worried. He turned a corner _"There it is, the soldiers and comanders section" _he thought more happily. He ran through the door panting, there were hundreds of soldiers in this Airship, but they were a bit squashed. Catching his breath he announced "Soldier we attack at midnight" he was so loud that all the commanders and the soldiers could hear the order. But there were other The Dragon Creed War Airships next to this one, with hundred two, but not as much as this one. "Remember we are quiet before I give the signal, then we attack" Commander Long shouted, the others were cheering.

"Brother we are ready" Commander Tai Long.

"Yes brother we are" Commander Long said grinning.

"Let go!" shouted another Commander. The troops walk orderly down the corridor in dark black armor, so they wouldn't be seen. They were all grinning, and whipering, but when they got to the platforms they were serious, not making a sound, they had black ropes attached to the platforms, so they could get down, without having to land, they lowered them carefully, that the ropes didn't get to close to the ground where guards might see them. They climbed down carefully, not making a sound, they climbed down and hung there, at the bottom of the ropes, waiting for the ropes to be above a building, then jumped making a small thud, to smll to hear.

They crept on the roofs, being careful not to be discovered by any enemies. When the soldiers were at their positions, Commander Long plowed a whistle, that sounded like a graceful bird, that was common in the Fire nation as pet. "What was that?" Asked the Guard suspicious.

"It is nothing, just a wing swallow, their common as pets here" the other Guard replied calmly, but after those words left his lip, a knives hit him and the other guard killing them, then the dead motionless bodies were dragged into the darkness. This was happening all around the Fire Palace, when all the guards, guarding the palace was exterminated, they moved onto their next target, killing the tyrant Zuko and his friends. They crept into the Fire Lords room , but there was no Fire Lord in this room, even though it was his bedroom, they were puzzled by this, for two seconds. "He is probably, doing work" they whispered to each other.

Then the door opened they turned, as knife it on of The Dragon Soldiers, the person that got hit fell to the floor, he felt so much pain, he looked down to discovered a knife had been lounged in his chest, cutting through his heart, red crimson blood spilled onto the red marble floor, then everything went black, his body lay motionless on the floor, not a single breath went past his lips, he was dead on the red marble floor. "You'll pay for that" whispered another Solider in a dangerous tone, as he looked at Fire Lord Zuko and Zuko's girlfriend Mai. The Solider dodged a incoming blast of fire, which smashed a window, he throw a dagger at Mai, who dodged it barley. Then the Solider sent a dagger at Zuko'sneck, as Zuko sent a fire balls at him and the soldiers, they were flying towards each other, and they couldn't react fast enough.

* * *

A few minutes earlier.....

Aang and Katara woke up hearing an explosion, they got out of bed quickly, woke up Sokka which was hard seeing he is a deep sleeper, and ran out the door fearing a attack. They opened the door a ran out, it was crazy, people were screaming and shouting, they could hear the clash of swords and explosions, there was a big fight. They ran as they turned a corner they saw Toph fighting off multiple enemies, they ran to help her. Aang slashed his staff sending a jet of wind at the attacker, the man saw it out of the corner of his eye, and dodge it sending a dagger at Aang, who spun his staff, making the dagger hit the middle of his staff, this reminded him of the first meeting with Mai.

Toph fired a boulder at the attacker, hitting him in the side, when he was concentrating on Avatar Aang, he was knocked out. "Who are these people!?" She asked the others, dodging a sword. "We don't know!" Katara answered frustrated, seeing it was very late, she was fighting ten people with water bending. Sokka was using his trusty boomerang, and space sword they had found a month ago, they had to pay a trader though. Aang bended all the elements to stop twenty enemy solidors. "Lets help the others!" Sokka shouted, stabbing a man in the chest, as the man screamed and fell to the floor, then he was motionless, dead. Sokka took his sword out the mans chest and went after the others.

They reached the Fire Lords room and ran in, they discovered there was a battle going on, then a dagger left a mans arm heading for Zuko, and Zuko had sent a fire balls at the man the other soldiers, Aangdidn't have time to think, he hit Zuko and Mai with air knocking them onto the cold floor, then the knife hit the wall, and then there was a scream, they turned to see the fire had burnt the man that unleashed the dagger, but because he unleashed dagger he was open. The other solidorswere fine, they had flipped over the fire balls. Zuko got annoyed and jumped into a stance, then he realized it was his friends and stopped, and asked confused and furious "Why did you do that!?" With smoke coming out of his nostrils.

"Don't get angry, Aang just save your life, that dagger nearly killed you" Sokka explained sternly, pointing at the knife.

"Oh thanks, I'msorry" Zuko said, rubbing his head. The others were surprised, Zuko doesn't normally say sorry, but then they had to dodge multiple daggers, they managed it barley. Toph sent a gigantic earth wall at them, trapping them, they couldn't even move the rest of their bodies, only their heads. "Well done Toph" complemented Suki walking in the door, with Ty Lee and Iroh. "That was so amazing" shouted Ty Lee joyfully. "You are a great friend and Earth bender" complimented Iroh, in his wise tone. "We need to get out off here, there are hundreds of soldiers in the Fire Palace alone" Iroh added his face turning into a frown.

"But...." Zuko said angrily.

"Zuko, live to fight another day remember" Iroh replied.

"BUT UNCLE!" Zuko shouted furious

"Zuko there are to many, you will die if you stay here, you can't die your Fire Lord, calm down" Iroh replied calmly.

"Okay Uncle" Zuko said in defeat. Then Aang blow his bison whistle, Appa the flying bison flied through the hole in the gigantic window and landed in the room, they jumped on, then they heard a scream, they turn to discover Sokka had been hit with a dagger in the chest, they saw who throw it, and Katara bashed him with a water whip, sending him flying into a wall, knocking him unconscious. Katara ran to her brother Sokka, the last thing Sokka saw was Katara then he blacked out, as red crimson blood fell on Appa's fur. They took off into the sky.

Katara started to heal her brother, with her water bending, "The Fire nation has fallen" announced the Fire Lord, sadly looking down as with everyone else, as they over the sea. "Hey whats that falling towards us?" asked Sokka puzzled finally waking up.

Aang said "It's a......"


	2. Assassination Attempts: Chapter Two

I don't own Avatar: Last Air Bender/Avatar: Legend of Aang.

**The Secret Of Her Power**

**Assassination Attempts: Chapter Two**

A two hours earlier.....

"Assassin 300?" The Master of The Dragon Creed asked.

"Yes, Master of The Dragon?" the hooded man asked bowing respectfully.

"I have a assignment for you" Master Sho Ling announced.

"Master?" he asked bowing.

"To assassinate Ozai and Princess Azula of the Fire Nation" The Master commanded, smirking at the expression on his face, he was terrorfied.

He gulped then bowed respectfully "Y-yes M-master" he stuttered fearfully.

"Don't be so terrified, she crazy, that means she is going to be sloppy" Sho Ling replied coldly.

This did comfort the Assassin a bit, he started to regain his confidant's "Yes Master" he replied bowing.

Then he ran to the door before he left his Master warned with a mocking tone "succeed, we don't want any accidents, do we?" The Assassin didn't answer, knowing it was a rhetorical question, then he ran out the room.

* * *

Later......

The Assassin crept down the road leading to the Long Shong Prison, it was near the capital, he had to climb down those ropes to get there, and he had crept on roofs, not to be seen. He was very near the prison, he climbed a tree and used his binoculars to see what was going on there. He saw to two guards _"easy to take out" _he thought smirking. He climbed out the tree and crept behind a guard, when the other was round a corner. She didn't even notice, until it was to late as she was thrown to the floor, before she could react he had but poison in her mouth, it was Dragon Poison, it stopped your victim from talking or moving, soon she died, he hid her in the bushes, he crept into a guard armor room, luckily nobody was in there, he stole a guard uniform and walked out.

He walked down the corridor, nobody cared about him, nobody was suspicious. He arrived at the cell door, his Master had given him map of the prison. He picked the lock, and crept in. Ozai was sitting up on the floor, he had hear a click, and knew someone was coming in, a dark figure was by the door. "Why are you here" he asked, with a emotional mask, really confused. The figure didn't answer, Ozai saw a glint of metal come out of the figures pocket, Ozai eyes widened as a knife hit him in the neck, Ozai looked down to see red crimson blood spill out of his neck.

"Don't worry, I'll be killing your daughter next" The Assassin chuckled, that was the last thing Ozai heard in life. His body lay motionless cover in his blood, not even a single breath went past his lips, he was dead. "One gone, one to go" he whispered to himself smirking"That was too easy" he whispered to him self with a chuckle. Then the door swung open, and guards came in with angry faces, at what they discovered. "You tyrant, murder is an execution" A guard said, charging, then a dagger hit him in the leg, knocking him off balance and causing a lot of pain. The man yelped , then he knew no more, as a sword stabbed him in the heart.

He sent a dagger at the others seven dodged barley, but two didn't and were hit one of the knives pierced a guards heart and the others neck killing them, they fell into the clutches of death. He dodged a sword coming behind barley, and used his hidden knife to stab the man in the neck. He decide to make his exit, he sent a gas bomb at them, making the room hard to see in, he ran out the door, the gas was harmless, it just was good for quick escapes. He ran down the corridor, he had a few battles with guards, but they were easy to beat. He ran out the exit, and climbed up a tree panting, when he thought it was safe he ran off.

He ran to the location where his War Balloon was dropped off by the others. He found it after searching for it and set off. "One to go" he said when he was in the air. He set off, _"killing Ozai was easy, but killing Azula will be harder" _he thought worried. He looked through his binoculars, "there it is" he said to himself, he could see the Mai Long Island where the prison, The Jade Dynasty Prison was, where Princess Azula is being held, it was eleven o'clock.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Fire Palace.......

A knock came at the door, Mai and Zuko awoke and got out of bed, they walked sleepily to the door, they opened it to find a messenger "what, do you know what time it is?" Mai asked with her bored expression.

"Sorry to disturb you Lady Mai, and Fire Lord Zuko" The Messenger said bowing respectfully.

"Please get on with it" Zuko said impatiently.

"Well your father has been murdered" she the Messenger replied.

Zuko was shock, as Mai just hid it "What?" he asked.

"He was murdered" the Messenger replied.

"Who did it?" Mai asked.

"We don't know? But Fire Lord you need to the paperwork, and read your fathers will" replied the Massenger.

"Okay, Mai do you want to come?" Zuko said.

"Yeah whatever" Mai said following Zuko. Zuko knew his father wouldn't leave him anything.

* * *

Two minutes earlier on a War Air ship.....

"The Dragon Soldiers will attack at midnight, they won't expect a attack, seeing we are unkown to the world, seeing we are a secret organization" The Master said.

"Yes" Commander Long agreed.

Then the Master said "Did you know we secretly told......"

* * *

The Assassin.....

_"Okay I've landed my balloon in the forest, and now I'm in a tree, Perfect" _he thought smirking. The tree was right next to the wall, he ran along the tree branch and jumped, and landed on the wall. Then he heard voices, he hid in a big crate. "Okay everything is alright here lets go Ming" he said to Ming the guard.

"Okay" she said. They walked off, _"this is going to be easy" _he thought grinning, checking for anyone around, he exited the crate, he crept onto one of the lower roofs of the prison, then he heard "Intruder, Ming ring the alarm" said a guard, then the Assassin sent a knife at Ming, killing her. The solidor shouted "MING!?" Then guards started running out, they fired fire balls at the Assassin, dodged just barley, he sent knives at the guards who easily dodged _"Well their well trained, better then ones guarding Ozai, this going to be hard" _he thought worried.

The Assassin evaporated a fire ball, he didn't use fire bending, he thought it was messy, as a knife was not messy, if you were trained to use it. He sent a knife through a fire ball he had sent, man didn't expect the knife to come through the fire, it hit him in the neck killing him, then the others got more determined and sent a fire wall at him, The Assassin climbed up the building dodging it barley, the prison shook. The Assassin went into a window, which was open.

* * *

Meanwhile in a cell.....

Azula opened her eyes, she heard shouting and explosions, and the building was shaking violently. Azula had grown beautiful in a year, she was pretter then Ty Lee, her body was more womanly, her body looked better then Ty Lee's, she was well feed because Zuzu liked to make surprise visits, they wanted her to look healthy, so he wouldn't get mad like last time, but he hadn't come in a year, but they still did it to be safe, her eyes were a few millimeters bigger but still curved as normal, this happend to her Gran-mother when she was fourteen. She was allowed to keep her armor, but it was getting tight around the breast area, she was also allowed to keep her Warrior Princess of the Fire nation crown, she has it in her armor, it won't fall out, unless she undresses.

The building shook again, she could hear fighting, but all she could hear were the guards screams, the intruder must have been well trained, even though she could beat the guards easily, she wasn't tied because of good behaviour, she wasn't very crazy as she used to be, you couldn't really tell if she was crazy, in her dreams she cried and sometimes screamed, but it didn't happen that often. She was standing in the middle of her cell, wondering who was the intruder_. "Did Zuzu send a assassin to kill me, well his assassin isn't going to win_" she smirked, then her face went to emotionless. Then the Guard hole opened, where they check on the prisoner, but a knife went flying towards her, she dodged it easily, sending a blue flame at the door, it burst open and the assassin ducked.

"Well Azula you'll die soon" he said, but then a dagger hit his arm.

"It is Princess Azula peasant, and your going to die not me" Azula said shooting a blue fire ball at him, Azula fire was blue from hard work.

he growled, He dodge the flame sending one at Azula, who had just shot lightning at him, she dodged his flame barley, but the lightning made contact with the Assassin arm, he screamed in pain as he fell to the ground dead, blood spilling onto the cold floor. "Well, I expected him not to succeed......" man said walking in, he had black armor with a Dragon insignia on it, he had his hair in a topknot and looked to be around twenty, ".....he was my failure brother after all, I'll kill you, even if your a prodigy, master of Fire bending and intelligent, cunning and all that, beautiful you will die, oh and where are my manners I'm Assassin Lee." Then he was truck by lightning. "Your to boastful to concentrate on a battle, your so called failure brother is better then you Lee" she said in a mocking tone.

With all assassin Lee's strength he blows a whistle, then the soldiers storm in. Azula noticed they weren't Fire nation, she sent a wall off fire, it was big enough that they had to retreat out the door. She ran out the cell, as fast a she could before the could attack, she had sent another fire wall at them, so they ran into the cell, she jet herself forward and locked the door, she ran down the corridor, dodging attacks and sending her own, the solidors were everywhere. She ran into the open, she let the sun in braise her, she ran to the wall and used her fire bending to propel herself into the sky over the wall, she was flying over the sea, when she went to high, and her oxygen got cut of he fell, the last thing she saw was_"Three Bisons"_she thought confused, then everthing went black.

"Hey whats that falling towards us?" asked Sokka puzzled.

Aang said "It's a person" as he squinted his eyes.

"We need to save her!" shouted Katara, Suki and Ty Lee.

"Yes we will" said Iroh and Zuko. Aang already had made a wind tunnel catching her before, she hit the sea he lowered her on Appa. Zuko walked over to her with Iroh "She is wearing important Fire nation warrior armor, for the best of rich warriors" Zuko said, not recognizing her.

"She seems familer, like my beautiful mother Ile when she was young, she looks like Azula, but Azula wasn't this beautiful" Iroh thought puzzled.

"Guys there is something scary about her" Katara said. He looked around everybody was here he relaxed then noticed, they were crowding around something. "What are you looking at?" asked Sokka. They turned and cleared the way "Well it a beautiful girl" Sokka announced to the gang.

"Well no" asked Katara sarcastically.

"YOU THINKS SHE BEAUTIFUL WHAT ABOUT ME!?" Suki screamed furiously.

"Your way prettier then she is" he answered backing away.

"Good" she said crossing her arms. Then Azula woke up she stood up, everyone backed away.

"What is you name beautiful girl?" Iroh asked.

"I would of thought you would know Uncle Fatso" Azula replied coldly, getting into a stance, Iroh froze he knew that voice _"Azula" _he thought suprised.

"Azula" Zuko said bitterly, getting into a fighting stance with the others.

"Zuzu and your gang of dirty peasants" she chuckled. "I not going to fight you, the odds are aganist me" she informed them, noticing the thing she was on.

"Are you going to surrender?" Aang asked hopefully.

"No" she said, then jumped off Appa.

"She going to kill herself" said Iroh surprised, as those words left his lips Azula shot up and was flying off, until they couldn't see her.

"Should we go after her?" asked Aang.

"No we need to stop the invaders first, then Azula" Zuko instructed.

"And if we find her while doing our first mission, we'll capture her" added Iroh.

"We'll go to the Earth Kingdom, it's not far from here" said Aang.

"Yes" they agreed, some more joyful then others, Ty Lee the most joyful obviously.

* * *

Later.....

Azula was flying over the Western Fire Nation it had been hours of propelling and she couldn't take it, seeing she could only do this for this long, she closed her eyes, she then open them she put her hand out by instinct and slowed down the propelling, but with the still great force she hit the tall tree, becoming unconscious she fell down to Earth, the last thing she saw were trees, then blackness.


	3. The Hunter: Chapter Three

I don't own Avatar: Last Air Bender or Avatar: Legend of Aang

**The Secret Of Her Power**

**The Hunter: Chapter Three**

Xiang was hunting in the forest, "Lin?" Xiang asked his bird, the big bird was flying in the sky, it shook it's head. "What about you Ping" Xiang asked his wolf hopefully, the wolf shook its head, he had trained them well. Then Bing picked up a sent he howled, Xiang ran after the Ping his wolf as Lin the bird followed. They came to a clearing, Ping was facing a cave not daring to go in. "It's a cave, they normally have Lion-bears or Tiger-bulls, we need something to draw it out" Xiang said to himself. He used his fire bending to make earth fly around hitting things and making explosions. The sound attracted the thing inside, it slowly walked to the caves entrance, Xiang saw a big figure coming towards him, it wasn't Lion-bear or Tiger-bull, it was a gigantic Warthog, they were hard to kill, but they were a great prize, it could feed a town for a week, and this meat was what all the nobles ate, but this was the biggest animal he ever seen, and he'd been hunting for four years around the whole forest.

Xiang shouted to his pets "get out of here" the wolf made protesting howls soon he obeyed and ran off once his master gave him the look, Lin flying next to Ping. Xiang shot a fire ball at the gigantic Warthog, who dodged then charging at him, He jumped out up a tree dodging the attack. _"This is probably the most action I'm going to have in my life" _he thought smirking as hit the wart hog with Fire, it burnt it's side making it stop and howl in pain, this gave a advantage to Xiang as he got out a throwing knife throw it at the animal it luckily hit its neck, the animal howled in more pain as red crimson blood fell from it's neck, Xiang decided he need something bigger then a simple throwing knife, he grabbed his sword and throw it at the beasts neck, it hit it howled as loud as it could before it fell on the ground, it was dead. "The towns people will love this" Xiang smirked, he bind ed the animal with rope and pulled it towards the river where his boat was, knowing also his pets will be there.

He found his pets "Come on" he said walking to his boat then Ping howled, Xiang turned round thinking it was a predator, he noticed a girl looking very tired was flying with a blue flame propelling herself up, he noticed she was going to a tree, he shouted but she couldn't hear him, she hit the tree her blue flame disappeared and she fell, not screaming so he guessed she was unconscious, he used his water bending to lift the water making a cushion, he then used his bending to travel on the water, when she hit the water cushion he grabbed her, he carried her to safety, he didn't know what to do so he just put her in one of the two cabins on a bed, he had already noticed she was beautiful, but now she looked peaceful, he then left to get to work on the gigantic Wort Hog.

Once he went she woke up,and coughed up some water. "What happend?" she said rubbing her head, then Ping lept on her bed licking her, she screamed in fear. Xiang heard the scream and ran in, it was Azula in a corner with Ping on the bed, "What is this thing?" Azula asked.

"This so called thing, is Ping and he's my pet wolf" he replied crossing his arms, and grinning. Azula noticed he was handsome and muscular, with brown eyes, he had a small tan, he was wearing Fire nation clothes and his black hair in a topknot.

"Who are you?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"I'm Xiang, and you are?" he replied.

Azula thought for a moment _"I can't tell him my real name, should it be Ayana, Mulan or Mai Lin, those are my favourite names next to Azula?" _

"Hello, your name?" Xiang asked impatiently.

_"Mai Lin reminds me to much of Mai, its either Ayana or Mulan_" she thought then descided "I'm Ayana" she lied.

"Why it take you so long?" He asked.

"Because my head hurts" she said partly it was lie.

"Oh, I was wondering what you were doing, seeing I saw you flying, before you fell" he asked crossing his arms, and putting a serious face on.

"Well, I got lost and was searching for like a town or village" she said, she was telling the truth and she didn't like camping and she was lost.

"Well I found you in the nick of time" he proudly said.

"I guess" she replied.

"So why are you wearing that armor?" he asked.

"Well because I like it" she replied.

"Okay whatever, so do you have friends or family" he questioned.

"I don't have friends" she replied.

"I can relate" he said.

"HOW CAN A MERE PEASANT LIKE YOU UNDERSTAND, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND PEASANT" she shouted.

Xiang was angry "WELL THIS MERE PEASANT SAVED YOU LIFE, AND I DO UNDERSTAND, I DON'T HAVE FRIENDS BECAUSE I CAN WATER BEND" he shouted back.

"Sorry" she said.

Xiang calmed down, he didn't mean to shout at her "it okay Ayana, I'm sorry too" he said. "Also my sister on board she'll clean you up, okay?" he added smiling.

"Okay" she answered making a fake smile. Before he left they both locked eyes, Azula could tell she could trust him, then he left.

* * *

Earlier that day.....

"What is that?" Sokka asked dreading the answer. Then a fire ball came wizzing towards them.

"It's a Airship" said Zuko extinguishing.

"I can see that, but I've never see this kind of Airship, it too fast it catching up with Appa" Sokka said dodging a fire ball.

"Who are they?" Katara asked.

"We don't know" said Iroh.

"We need to land" Aang said.

"But what about going to the Earth Kingdom?" Toph asked.

"We'll have to land!" Suki shouted getting tired of dodging.

"Yes we do" said Iroh in his wise voice. Sokka and Suki kissed.

"Oh please, i'm going to be sick?" Mai said with her normal boring tone.

"Sokka, Suki hello fight here" Katara said pushing them away.

"Yeah but if we don't make it" Sokka said winking at Suki who blushed.

"Oh please" Zuko said. Aang pulled the reins making Appa land.

"My maps and plans!" Sokka shouted running frantically trying to catch them, but to no avail. "Their gone" Sokka said gravily.

"We're lost" Zuko said.

"Look on the bright side everyone" Ty Lee said joyfully.

"What bright side?" asked Mai.

"Ummmmm" Ty Lee said thinking.

"Appa's hurt and tired, he cant fly" Aang said sadly.

"And their hunting us" said Katara gravelly.

"You need to set up camp" Iroh said.#

"What about you?" asked Toph.

"I'm getting some tea" Iroh replied walking off.

"Same old Iroh" Katara said.

"His worst nightmare is no tea" Toph chuckled, with everyone else.

* * *

"Azula are you okay" Xiang asked.

"Fine, how old are you?" she asked.

"Sixteen, you?" he asked.

"My age is fifteen, Xiang" replied Azula.

"Okay, my sister Kokoro is going to clean you up" replied Xiang.

"Okay" replied Azula crossing her arms. Then a woman walked in, she had brown eyes, black hair in a bun and wore Fire nation clothes, she was pretty but Azula was beautiful more then her, she was about Xiangs age.

"I'm Xiangs twin sister Kokoro" she informed "Okay lets get started" said Kokoro, when Xiang was out the door. She grabbed Azula by the hand and lead her to a mirror, Azula looked she didn't look perfect, she need a makeover, Kokoro washed Azula's hair then teached Azula how to tie it in a bun, she used a golden ribbon, then she washed Azula's face, soon she got the makeup out, Azula would only allow red lipstick, she also clipped her nails but Azula insisted they would be sharp, then she said "Ayana get changed, there a bag of clothes over there" she instructed, then walked out the room, Kokoro was guarding the door. Azula walked to the bags and picked a posh dress, it was a black dress bellow her waist that covered her feet, and dark red above the black, the dark red and black were connected by a golden ribbon, there were gold buttons with a dragon symbol going from the ribbon to the normal Fire nation royal shoulder & chest cover but this one was a very dark red, it also had a royal collar, each sleeves had a golden ribbon around it at the end, also around her neck she had a golden necklace with a sun on that had a black diamond in the middle, she put on black diamond earring.

Then she put on dark red shoes, with a pattern of small golden lines all around it, it also lifted her kheal up by a centimeter, but even what she had on was light and easy to fight in, she looked in the mirror, she chuckled she always had to wear these non girlie clothes, her father ordered it, but she did like the clothes she was wearing. "I'm finished" shouted Azula. Kokoro walked "well I see you have good taste Ayana, I would of chosen that too" Kokoro said truthfully.

"Thankyou" Azula replied.

"No problem" Kokoro replied.

"Where did you get this dress and posh stuff?" questioned Azula.

"A big posh store near the Fire Palace" replied Kokoro eating a apple.

"The Phoenix of Fire store?" she asked.

"Yeah" replied Kokoro.

"Where are we going?" asked Azula, wondering.

"Wing Sang, where my family live" replied Kokoro, throwing the apple in the bin.

"Okay" replied Azula.

"Xiang come in" Kokoro said.

"Okay" he said, opening the door and walking through he gasped, he was surprised she even more beautiful when cleaned up. "You look beautiful" he said happily.

"Thanks" she replied blushing, she tried not but she failed.

* * *

"I want you to hunt down the Avatar, I want you to find him and end him" The Master demanded.

"What about Azula?" he asked.

"We have no leads on Azula, she is to smart, unlike the Avatar" replied Master Sho Ling.

"Yes master" he replied.

"Good, now go" Sho Ling commanded.

"Yes sure" he said running.

"Soon, very soon" he whispered.


	4. The Secret: Chapter Four

I don't own Avatar: Last Air Bender/Avatar:Legend of Aang

**The Secret Of Her Power**

**The Secret Of The City: Chapter Four**

Xiang, Kokoro and Azula stridded though the city of Wing Sang, it was famous for being the finest, greatest, it's Art, it's History, theatre, architecture and science, to create order, there were Rings the Lower for poor, the Middle for the well off and the higher for the rich and important, they were block off by wall. It was a lot like Ba Sing Se, but more advanced, the tallest buildings were the Temple Of Agni, Temple Of The Dragon, the Airship land platform, The Palace Of Fire which the Royal family owned, the Governors Palace obviously not as big as The Palace Of Fire, The Library Of Wing Sang. There was also a big statue of Azula's family, it was finished a month before the disappearance of Princess Ursa, Azula's mother, even though she hated to admit it.

"So Xiang and Kokoro, am I allowed to stay with you for a couple of days?" Azula asked with her emotionless mask on.

"Yeh sure, we were going to aske you to stay with us for a bit" Xiang replied.

"Yes" Kokoro said.

"So what Ring do you live in?" asked Azula, hoping it wasn't the Lower Ring_. "If its the Lower Ring, I'll go crazy_" thought Azula smirking.

"Middle Ring" they both informed at the same time.

"Okay" Azula replied, _"Least it not the Lower Ring"_

"Listen citizens, stop the swine of a Dragon Creed we need to stop, we need to help are true Fire Lord Zuko......." But the man shouting was cut off, by a dart and carried off. "If you do not obey the Dragon Creed, a punishment will be provided and I warn it is no going to be nice, now leave of face the consequences" A man in black armor ordered. Azula, Kokoro and Xiang ran off. "Who was that?" Asked Azula.

"A Commader of the Dragon Agents" replied Kokoro sternly.

"Well he seem like a loser" Azula chuckled.

"Yeah, he's commander of loser agents" chuckled Kokoro.

"We don't talk about these thing in public, or there is punishment" Xiang warned.

"Yeh, there is eye everwhere?" Kokoro asked.

"Yes there is" Xiang replied, pointing to two figure hanging off a building, you had to squint your eyes though.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kokoro asked angrily.

"Because I just noticed" he defended himself.

"Calm down, lets go" Azula said.

"Okay" replied Kokoro carming down.

"Yeah" Xiang replied calming his self down.

"Lets just go" said Azula.

"Sorry but I can't let that happen" a voice behind them said. They turned to see a man in black armor with a dragon insignia on it

"Who are you?" Asked Xiang getting into a fighting stance.

"The Dragon Agents, and I think your in need for punishment" he replied.

"For what?" asked Kokoro puzzled.

"Bad mothing the orginization" he replied, getting into a stance.

"That's all?" Azula asked, with her emotionless mask on.

"Yes my dear" he replied. Then Xiang, Kokoro and Azula felt a pain in their necks and fell to the floor everything was black. "Good job with the knocking out darts" he said to his fellow agents.

* * *

"There's a City" shouted Katara. The Gang ran towards the City Gate, it was metal like the wall "Excuse me children, passports" he instructed them. The Guard peered over them, he looked surprised. "I'm Avatar Aang" Aang said.

"Prove it" he commanded. Aang his water, Earth, Fire and Air bending, "You are the Avatar go through" he said, when they were just going in the guard made a strange thing, it was his knuckle on his fingertips, Zuko noticed "What was th......?" he was cut off a something hit his neck, everything was fuzzy, he saw that his friend had darts in the their neck, they were on the floor, then everything went black. "Get them, make sure there in chain" ordered the guards.

* * *

Later......

_"Hah, Hah aghhh" Zuko said as a young boy, playing with his pearl dagger._

_"You wast all your time playing with knives, your not even good" Azula said as a young girl, on a cahir._

_"Put a apple on your head and we'll find out how good I am" Zuko with is fist up._

_Azula jumped off her chair "by the way Uncles coming home" Azula informed him, walking over._

_"Does that mean we won the war?" Zuko asked._

_"No, it means Uncle's a quiter and a loser" she said leaning forward._

_Azula walked to the pillar "what are you talking about, Uncles not a quiter" Zuko said facing her._

_"Oh yes he is, he found out his died and just fell apart, a real General would stay and burn Ba Sing Se to the ground, not lose the battle and come home crying" Azula said leaning on the pillar._

_"How do you know what he should do, he's probably just sad his only kid is gone, forever" Zuko said lowering his head._

_The their Mother Ursa appeared "your father has requested a audience with Fire Lord Azulon, best clothes" Ursa said, then Zuko ran out the room to get ready as Azula walked then stopped. "Fire Lord Azulon, can't you just call him gran-father he's not exactly the powerful Fire Lord he used to be, someone will already end up taking his place soon" Azula said._

_"Young Lady not another word" Ursa ordered angrily. Azula ran out then Ursa said "what is wrong with that child?"_

_Zuko's room. "Dads going to kill you" Azula said gleefully. "Really he is."_

Azula woke up, she rubbed her neck and found a small mark.

"Oww, my neck" said Kokoro rubbing her neck.

"My neck hurts" Xiang said also rubbing his neck.

"Well we have bigger things to worry about" Azula said, rattling her chains.

"Oh" said Kokoro and Xiang, noticing the chains and some meter pinning their heads to the chair.

"This is your fault" Xiang said to the girls.

"No it's your fault" Kokoro said.

"It doesn't matter who's fault it is, we need to get out of here" Azula reasoned.

"Yeah Ayana is right" agreed Xiang.

"Yeah" agreed Kokoro.

Then the door opened and a man walked in "it is time" he said, as he pressed a stone, then a kind of table with a track going around with a lit lantern on it, Azula knew what it was, the Dai Lee used to use them to brainwash people, but this one was made of metal instead of wood. "Now relax" he said then said "The Dragon Creed is our Master" he said as the lantern went round the table.

"Close you eyes, they're trying to brainwash you" Azula shouted. Kokoro and Xiang did as they were to and closed their eyes.

* * *

"Ow my arm" said Aang, rubbing his arm.

"My back" Sokka said rubbing his back.

"Guys where are we?" asked Katara.

"Nobody knows Sugar Queen" Toph replied.

"But I do" said a voice. They turned to see a man in black robes.

"Who are you?" asked Aang getting into a stance.

"I'm going to give you lesson this city" he said.

"Just a lesson" Toph scoffed.

"This will be boring" Mai said in her normal boring tone.

"Look on the bright side" Ty Lee asked.

"What is the bright side Ty Lee" Iroh asked.

"I don't know" Ty Lee answered sadly.

"Quiet, The Dragon Creed is in control, but a lot of citizens don't see that, they stay truthful to you all" he said "but there is way to stop this, my agents brainwash the civilens, but if I and the agents hand you over to be killed and the Avatar captured forever then people will lose hope in you" he said smirking evilly.

"So your going to hand use over" said Zuko angrily.

"Yes and seeing your all trapped in metal, except the Earth bender who is trapped in wood, seeing she can metal bend, you can't escape, and to be safe there are the Dragon Agents in this room. "Agents tie their mouths shut with your cloths, I don't want to hear their voices anymore" he ordered his agents forgetting Zuko, Iroh and Aang could burn through it, the agents obeyed.

"Sto-mmmm" Katara was cut off when the cloth was tightened around her mouth, soon eveyone couldn't speak. Then there was a knock on the door, he turned his head "Come in" he said. Then man walked in, "sir there are three prisoner, they aren't getting brainwashed" the man said.

"How?" he asked.

"Because two aren't looking at it not paying attention, but the other the girl just is immune" the man said.

"Hong, I believe she is to intelligent to be brainwashed, it has happened before with some people" he said.

"Should I bring them in Governor?" Hong asked.

"Yes" replied the Governor. The man went out and got three people in the room, the gang couldn't see them, because it was dark, but Toph could, but couldn't speak, because of the cloth. "Who are you" the Governor asked.

"Well I'm Mulan, this is Lin and Lee" lied Azula, not wanting to give their real names, or her cover name Ayana. But the gang new that voice it was Azula. The Governor couln't see their faces in the dark and he wasn't a fire bender. Luckily Azula had hid her head piece in the clothes she was wearing, or they would have known who she was. Azula sent a kick at the mans chest, as Kokoro kicked the man behind her in the privates, he fell to the floor in pain, Azula created lightning hitting the wall making a big hole, Azula ran with Xiang and Kokoro toward it, Azula had made the guard believe they couldn't bend, and because she was amazing at lying it worked, Azula, Xiang and Kokoro had already burnt of the ropes around them. They ran out of the hole. Mai moved her hand quick sending knives to a switch, it hit Precisely sending the switch up opening the metel trap they were in, they got up, and opened Tophs imprisonment, they quickly ran out after getting the cloth off.

Azula was swinging from pipe to pipe, while the others had trouble catching up. She flip onto a wall dodging incoming fire, Kokoro and Xiang jumped onto the wall dodging a attack.

"We need to get out of here" shouted Xiang.

"Well no" Azula said sarcastically.

"Come on" said Kokoro. The a sword launched at them, Kokoro and Xiang ducked, Azula did a horizontal flip over it. "Azula can you fly us to safety?" Kokoro asked.

"Yes" Azula replied.

"Do it were in a dead end and they are right behind us" shouted Xiang.

"Hang on" Azula said. Azula didn't know why she was helping them, she just wanted to it was strange to her. Xiang and Kokoro hanged on tight as they were flying over the town dodging fire balls. "Well help, you Kokoro send fire balls at them, Xiang help with propelling" Azula commanded. Xiang wasn't as strong a fire bender as her, he couldn't fly on his own, but propelling would put some of the strain off Azula, he sent fire out off his legs, Kokoro sent fire balls at the attackers. But then a big flaming stone from a catapult, they couldn't dodge it then everything was black.

**Next Chapter coming soon: is Azula, Kokoro and Xiang dead?**


	5. A Power Of Strange: Chapter Five

I don't own Avatar: Last Air Bender/ Avatar: Legend of Aang

**The Secret Of Her Power**

**A Power Of Stange: Chapter Five**

"What the hell was that!?" Xiang Asked Azula.

"I don't know" answered Azula frustrated. "I really just wanted to get out of there" Azula said crossing her arms.

"Then we appear here" replied Kokoro said.

"Well I have never been in that situation before, where I couldn't dodge a attack" Azula replied truthfully.

"Kokoro carm down, she saved are life" Xiang said carming himself down.

"How do you now it's me?" Azula asked.

"Because there was white energy coming to you, not use it went to you" answered Xiang.

"And whats with those stange red petels that went around use before we disappeared?" Kokoro asked.

"Well maybe it's to do with are nation, you know are nation goes red, and maybe it supposed to be about nature or something" Azula said_. "I did feel energy coming into me, and I did see the petals"_Azula thought not knowing what emotion to show.

"I think you can teleport" Kokoro said.

"Oh so your saying if I want to be over there next to the tr.....?" Azula stopped, red petals and white energy went around her, the petals were red and roundish (It looked like Kasumi Dead or Alive teleport except it wasn't pink petals) Then everything was black for a second, then she appeared by a tree right were she said she'd wanted to go. Xiang, Azula and Kokoro were shocked. Then Xiang said proudly "told you so."

Azula hated being wrong but hid it "yes." She then asked "Why aren't you going too betray me because of my stange power?"

"Because Ayana were your friends" Kokoro said.

"Huh" Azula said crossing her arms.

"Yes we are, we like you" Xiang replied.

"Really" Azula replied hopefully, Azula had changed not just physically.

"Yes" they said, going in for a hug, but Azula didn't allow it.

"Anyway, your a water bender?" Azula asked.

"Yes and a fire bender" Xiang replied.

"Thats strange" Azula said.

"The water bending came a year ago, and strange that's rich coming from you" Xiang replied chuckling at the end.

"I can only bend Fire" Kokoro said sadly.

* * *

"So Aang how are you feeling?" Katara asked.

"Fine" Aang asked.

"What happened, we were in a fight at Wing Sang, and you eyes glowed for about two seconds, then you fainted?" Katara asked worried her boyfriend was sick. "Well I don't know, it was like energy was forming around me and someone else, I also had this a year ago, but this was stronger, meaning it was like it was closer" Aang answered.

"Okay then" Katara said puzzled.

"Really?" Sokka asked.

"Yes" Aang answered.

"Why don't you go to the spirit world?" Toph asked

"Because I can't, it like it's been blocked off somehow" Aang replied puzzled.

"Well thats just great" Sokka replied sarcastically.

Then there was a explosion the vibrations knocked them on the floor, "What the hell was that?" they all asked.

* * *

"Did you feel that?" Azula asked getting her balance.

"It felt like an explosion" Xiang said, rubbing his back.

"A big one" Kokoro shouted angrily.

"Look there is were the explosion is, lets investigate" Xiang said, running off in the direction of the smoke, while the others followed. They ran through the forest, running and jumping and climbing trees to sneak past the Soldiers, Azula did flips, back flips, swing, climbing, running to get past them, as the others just climbed and jumped. "Show off" Xiang whispered to his sister Kokoro. When they arrived they discovered there was a battle.

"Hey get them" a Soldier shouted noticing the new arrivals Azula, Xiang and Kokoro jumped off the branch, and went into the fight, the gang had noticed the arrival but were to busy. A soldier came at Azula, Azula jumped and did a horizontal turn over the sword, with her hand stuck out hitting the sword into a tree, landed on her feet did a back flip, making sure her legs hit the soldier, the solider fell to the ground unconscious, next she flipped over a mans head, but grabbed him by his head mid air, then throwing him into a tree making him knocked out, Aang saw someone going to strike behind Azula, but before he could warn her, Azula sense attack from behind and wanted to be behind him, she teleported seeing she finally got grips with her new power, she reappeared behind him, sending lightning at him, the solidor fell to the ground screaming, then his body was motionless not a single breath went past his lips.

The everyone was stunned she just teleported, the only people that weren't stunned were Azula, Xiang and Kokoro. In nearly everyones confusion Azula thought _"lightning is energy so if I expand on the energy, and still connect to it I could win the battle faster" _Azula thought, first a Azula did charge up lightning put different a bit, she let it flow more, more free so let it go but still connecting to it, it hit soldier after soldier until she let go. Everyone was amazed and stunned, excepted Azula who thought _"perfect" _she smirked. The gang knew that smirk, but before they could say a word, Azula had grabbed Xiang and Kokoro and teleported. "Wow" the Gang said.

* * *

"How did she do that?" asked Aang.

"I don't know" Katara replied.

"She teleported" Sokka said.

"Oh that was it, I was confused" Toph said.

"Guys I think that was the energy I was sensing, maybe I have to stop them, that guy with Azula bended Fire and Water, and Azula teleported and and these new powerful moves, we have to stop them from hurting people" Aang said.

"But we need to stop the Dragon Creed first" Zuko replied.

"Maybe you need them, to stop the Dragon Creed" Iroh cut in.

"This is going to be boring" Mai said laying down.

"No this is going to be exciting" Ty Lee said.

"More like a death wish" replied Mai in her boring tone as normal.

* * *

Later on a Airship....

"Did it work Commander" he asked.

"No t-they be-at are sold-iers" the Commander stuttered terrorfied.

The Master sent ightning at the Commander "I don't like failure" he said.

"Please" the Commander begged.

"That's not going to work" the Master said making the killer blow.

"Take it out of my sight" the Master Commanded.

"Yes Master" a Guard said, grabbing the poor ex commander out.

"And bring the next commander in" the Master said.

* * *

_"I'll attack at tomorrow" _thought the Hunter of the Avatar. _"And now I know how they fight, they'll die soon" _he thought smirking.


	6. The Library Of Wan Shi Tong: Chapter Six

I don't own Avatar: Last Air Bender/Avatar: Legend of Aang. I also do my chapters normally in quarters.

**The Secret Of Her Power**

**The Library Of Wan Shi Tong: Chapter Six**

_Zuko's bedroom there was knock at the door, he sat up. "Dads going to kill you" young Azula said gleefully. The she turned to face young Zuko "really he is" Azula said a evil smile on her lips. he sat up quicker "ha ha Azula nice try" Zuko said not believing her._

_"Fine don't believe me...." she said walking over to his bed "......but I heard everything, gran father said dads punishment should fit his crime, you must know the pain of losing a first born son by sacrificing your own" she said trying to do a mans voice at what her gran father said, while swing on the bedpost._

_"Liar" Zuko said not looking at his sister._

_"I'm only telling you for your own good, I know....." Azula sat down on the bed ".......Maybe you can find a nice Earth Kingdom family to adopt you" Azula said. _

_"Stop it you lying...." Zuko said closing his eyes and clutching his covers ".....Dad would never do that to me."_

_"Your...." Zuko looked up and Azula turned around "......father woulds never do what to you?" Ursa the mother asked walking in. "What is going on here?" Ursa asked. _

_"I don't know" Azula lied in her innocent voice._

_Her mother not buying it grabbed Azula's arm and said "It's time for a talk" leading her daughter out. Azula laughed in her head as Zuko chanted "Azula always lies, Azula always lies"_

_"What a coward and failure" Azula thought. When Ursa and Azula were out the room, Ursa turned to her daughter Azula. "What?" Azula said in her innocent voice. _

_"What did you tell you brother?" Ursa asked sternly._

_"Only the truth" she said knowing the innocent won't work._

_"And what exactly is the truth?" Ursa asked._

_"Father is going to kill Zuzu" Azula replied._

_"What Azula, he wouldn't do that" Ursa said._

_"Well seeing gran father ordered it, about how dad wanted thrown and gran father got mad, I don't know why, and he said you must know the pain of losing your first born son, by sacrificing you own" Azula said with a hint of glee._

_"But he wouldn't" Ursa said trying to hold back her emotions._

_"Well if father wants the thrown so bad" Azula said. Her mother seemed to contemplate this. "And it would be nice to get rid of a failure, he'll shame are family" Azula gleefully._

_"You Demon, you like it" Ursa shouted angrily, the furious face didn't suit her elegant and fine features, it king of made her mother look crazy. Then Azula's mother ran off. "_

_I hate you!" Azula shouted running off. The last time Azula saw her mother._

Azula woke up, to hear Xiang shouting "Ayana come here." Azula got out of the sleeping bags, Kokoro has stolen from the Avatar's friend. She walked over to the tree, where Xiang Kokoro and a man stood. "Who is this?" Azula asked keeping her guard up.

"He's Professor Ling from Wing Sang University, also he's are friend" Kokoro and Xiang said.

"Okay, what is he doing here?" Azula asked not lowering her guard.

"He say there's a library in the Earth Kingdom, with vast collection of knowledge. We can find out how to improve fighting are fighting and why you and Xiang do these strange things" Kokoro replied.

"We can find out more about ourselves and otherthings" Xiang said.

"I'm not sure" Azula replied keeping her guard up.

"Come on" Xiang said.

"But?" Azula asked.

"Azula we'll be fine" Xiang and Kokoro said.

"Okay, but if...." Azula said but was cut off.

"Heh we get it" Kokoro said.

"We need you to teleport us there" Professor Ling said.

"I knew that, anyway hold on to me" Azula said, everyone ran and grabbed her arms "do you know I don't like being a transport" Azula said sternly. "Okay, The whats it called?" Azula asked.

"The Library Of Wan Shi Tong" The Professor informed her.

"The Library Of Wan Shi Tong" Azula said. Then the red petals and white energy went around and they disappeared, it was black for moment then they were in dark gigantic library. "What are you doing here, I don't allow humans anymore!?" said a angry voice. They turned to see a gigantic owl, "Wan Shi Tong" everyone bowed even Azula, she didn't want to up set the knowledge spirit.

"What are you doing here!?" he repeated.

Azula being the best liar said "Wan Shi Tong we have came here to learn, to control our powers so we don't hurt anyone." Wan Shi Tony contemplated this, he scanned her face, it seemed like she was telling the truth. "Very well, but you'll have to show you worth" Wan Shi Tong replied. Xiang gave a Fire bending scroll, Kokoro gave a Fire bending scroll too. Azula said "I think knowledge should be free, it is precious to help people understand the truth and learn from it, but you shouldn't give your processions for it, if you don't have any processions you may never learn if everyone does it this way that you do" Azula argued.

"I see you have shown intelligence, you all can go through" Wan Shi Tong replied.

"Thank you" said Azula, Xiang, Kokoro and Professor Ling Wan Shi Tong went off. They looked around the gigantic Library, "me and Xiang are going in here, we'll meet up here" Azula said.

"Yes" they said looking around the library. "Come with me" Azula said grabbing a pulling him into the section that caught her eye, to Xiangs surprise she was a lot more stronger than he thought. "Were in this section call Elementors" Azula said.

"Whats that?" he asked pointing to a table with stair leading up to it, with a scroll and two bookshelfs near it, they ran up and read the scroll.

_Water, Earth, Fire and Air_

_The Elementors are the Avatar, Kyuuseishu and Chikara, but long ago the Chikara and Kyuuseishu disappeared, the Chikara could teleport and the spirits made the teleport about nature, so they made the symbol a petal the colour depended on which nation it was born in, it can also bend four elements, but has to learn them, it can also teleport to the spirit world and other things, the Chikara is always a female. The Kyuuseishu can bend two opposite elements if born in the Fire nation or Water tribe it is Water and Fire, if born in the Earth Kingdom or Air nomads it can bend Air and Earth, the Kyuuseishu is always a male. The Avatar can bend four elements Water, Earth, Fire and Air this is also the reincarnation cycle that the Avatar, Kyuuseishu and Chikara have, the Avatar can be a female or male._

_It is said if a Kyuuseishu and Chikara have a child it will be the next Chikara or Kyuuseishu, but the Avatar it wouldn't work, because of its energy link. Once the Kyuuseishu and Chikara disappeared so did there past lives. It is said that they will appear when they have been forgotten and the cycle will happen the same way as it used to be. The Avatar, Kyuuseishu and Chikara are very powerful together._

"Wow" they both said stunned.

"Does that mean I'm the Chikara?" Azula asked stunned at the information.

"Yeah and I'm the Kyuuseishu" replied Xiang.

"Well if so we should get some books on the Elements and Kyuuseishu and Chikara" Azula said with her emotionless mask on.

"I guess" Xiang replied shaking the suprise off.

* * *

"Wow this place is amazing" Professor Ling exclaimed joyfully.

"Yeah, I can find things to defeat the Creed" Kokoro said.

"I think you shouldn't say that" Professor Ling replied.

"Why were going to defeat the Dragon Creed with this information" Kokoro replied puzzled.

"I knew mortals would do this, but you golden eyed friend tricked me" Wan Shi Tong. "I will have to distroy you" the Knowledge Spirit informed them, then lounging at Kokoro, Kokoro dodged sending a fire ball back, Wan Shi Tong flapped his gigantic wings disapparating the fire. "Fire bending won't help you" Wan Shi Tong said lounging for another attack.

* * *

"We got all the books we need" Azula said to Xiang holding the bag.

"Yeah, but it was creepy a dead guy, probably died from starvation had a green Earth bag with books in, that we snatch" Xiang said.

"Yeah" Azula said not really caring, then there was a large bang and explosion and voice. Then Kokoro and Professor Ling ran past grabbing Azula and Xiangs hand pulling them. "We need to get out of here, crazy knowledge spirit" Kokoro shouted, as Azula and Xiang got their balance.

"I'll just teleport, grab my hand" Azula said, everyone obeyed grabbing her arm firmly, then the white energy surrounded them, with the petals, Wan Shi Tong lounged at them, then the team were in blackness.

**Authors noted: Chikara is Japanese for Powerful, and Kyuuseishu is Japanese for Savior**


	7. The Crystal Of Energy: Chapter Seven

I don't own Avatar: Last Airbender

**The Secret Of Her Power**

**Crystal Of Energy: Chapter Seven**

_"My brother and my Uncle have disgraced the Fire Lord, and brought shame upon all of us" Azula announced to her soldiers on the Royal ship. "You may have mixed feelings about attacking members of the Royal family, I understand but I assure you if you hesitate, I will not hesitate to bring you down" Azula turning her head, then face forward while she said "dismissed." the soldiers ran off while the Captain ran to Azula. "Princess...." he bowed ".....I'm afraid the tides will not allow us to bring the ship into port before nightfall" the Captain informed._

_"I'm sorry Captain but do not know much about the tides" Azula said walking to the railing "can you explain something to me?" Azula asked._

_"Of course your Highness" he replied._

_"Do the tides command this ship?" Azula asked emotionless._

_"I'm afraid I don't understand" he replied confused._

_"You said the tides would not allow us to bring the ship in...." Azula said looking back "do the tides command this ship?" Azula repeated._

_"No Princess" he answered._

_"And if I were to have you thrown over board, would the tides think twice before smashing you against the rocky shore?" she asked._

_The Captain gulped "no Princess" he replied._

_"Well then.." she said playing with her bang "......maybe you should worry less about the tides who have already made their minds up about killing you, and worry more about me......" she turned around to face the Captain ".......who's still mulling it over" she replied._

_"I'll pull us in" he said giving a bow, and running off as Azula's golden eyes followed him._

Azula woke up, she kept having memories of her evil deeds. It was a minute from midnight.

* * *

"Do you have it?" The Master questioned eagerly.

"Yes, I admit it was hard but I found it, even though the rest didn't make it" he said revealing a gigantic crystal hidden in his pocket.

"The Crystal Of Energy" The Master said grabbing it.

"What does it do?" he asked the Master.

"Well Commander Wang, it will block the Chikara from teleporting, also block the Avatar, Chikara and Kyuuseishu from getting to the spirit world, also I will get unbelievable power" The Master replied smirking.

"Chikara and Kyuuseishu sir?" Commander Wang asked confused.

"The Chikara and Kyuuseishu, the Chikara can teleport and do mostly everything the Avatar can, but the Kyuuseishu can only bend two opposite elements, they all follow the same reincarnation cycle as the Avatar Water, Earth, Fire and Air. The Kyuuseishu and Chikara disappeared a long time ago" The Master replied.

"How do you know this?" Wang asked.

"The Library Of Wang Shi Tong, it was when I was young fifteen, I discovered a tower sticking out of the sand I climbed it to investigate what was inside, I discovered a intact Library with a knowledge spirit, I was able to trick the spirit into letting me look around, I read book after book until I found a scroll on a platform stairs leading up to it, it had information on the Chikara and Kyuuseishu and Avatar" The Master explained pacing.

"I see" Wang replied.

"It will only last about twenty days and it will end at midday on the last day" Master added taking a seat on his stolen thrown.

* * *

"I believe it is time to attack" The Hunter whispered to himself. He was on a cliff, the Gang had moved camp to his annoyance, but he had managed to keep up without being seen by a human eye. He crept down the cliff to the camp. He crept into camp, there were few tents including a Earth tent.

Toph woke up she sensed vibrations, it was familiar man she had sensed before she decided to wake Katara "Hey Sugar Queen, some mans outside" Toph whispered nudging her. Katara woke up seeing she light sleep unlike her brother Sokka. "What Toph?" Katara asked waking up.

"There's a man outside, I think it's combustion Man" replied shaking Katara.

"Okay lets check" Katara replied getting to her feet and walking over to the exit with Toph following, Katara didn't really believe her, but then again she wouldn't lie about something like this, not her kind of lie. when out they noticed a black figure far to big and muscular to be their gang. Toph shifted her hands making a spiral of earth going towards the figure. The Hunter turned hearing a sound, to realize it was a attack he jumped dodging it with ease. He attacked Toph made a barrier protecting them. The man ran out the shadows for attack, he was Combustion Man as the gang had nicknamed him.

Aang, Zuko, Sokka, Mai, Ty Lee, Iroh and Suki ran out of their tents. Aang sent a Earth ball at the attacker, Katara sent ice daggers, Suki and Sokka were having a hard time getting close for a attack, Mai used her knives to pin Combustion Man to a tree, but he managed to get free in time to dodge a fire ball. Iroh sent a huge fire ball, the advantage for Iroh was he was a powerful bender, but the advantage for Combustion man was Iroh wasn't very fast seeing Iroh had become fat again, and he wasn't very strong. Ty Lee flipped behind him hitting his pressure points.

Combustion man fell to the floor, and just to be safe Toph sink him into the ground until it reach his shoulder's. "What are you doing here, I thought you died at the Western Air Temple?" Sokka said puzzled as he pointed at Combustion Man. He didn't answer like he normally does on his missions.

"He won't talk" Zuko said, Zuko knew some things about this man, he never gives information to his enemies. He is a great fighter in combat, people say he's good at what he does, and keeps secrets and that was all. "I could make him" Toph said.

"No torture" replied Aang sternly.

"Why not? he has information" Sokka asked.

"Yeh" Suki added loudly.

"I don't believe in torture" Aang replied.

"But Aang....." Zuko said before he was cut off.

"No torture, it isn't right" Iroh cut in sternly.

"Just torture him, he has information" Mai said in her normal bored voice.

"No torture, it's mean" exclaimed Ty Lee, wagging her finger.

"Yeh we don't torture people" Katara said annoyed.

"Guys lets have vote" Toph said, then continued "If you want Combustion Man to be tortured say I."

"I" Toph, Mai, Sokka, Suki and Zuko replied.

"All apposed" Toph said.

"I" Ty Lee, Aang, Katara and Iroh.

"Torture has five, no torture has four" Toph announced, then continued "torture wins" Toph shouted.

"No torture!" Aang shouted.

"Your a bad loser" Sokka replied.

"Sokka, stop teasing Aang" Suki scolded.

"We need information, torturing the only way" Zuko said.

"But its wrong" Iroh replied.

"Aangs Avatar leader of the group, so his vote is worth more, and I'm his girlfriend so my votes worth more, that means no torture wins" Katara announced.

"What your saying you think your more important then the worlds greatest Earth bender!" Toph shouted.

"No Toph" Aang replied, backing away.

"Good" Toph said crossing her arms.

"I'm your older brother so I out rank you" Sokka replied.

"Well I'm a master waterbender" Katara replied.

"Well I'm a master swordsman" Sokka retorted.

"Well at least I can bend, you useless!"

"I don't want him to be tortured!" Katara shouted angrily, then regretted it. "Sokka I'm sor...." Katara was cut off.

"I'm going for a walk" Sokka said angrily walking of. Katara tried to follow him but was held off by Suki.

"He just need alone time" Suki said.

"I suppose your right" replied Katara, annoyed she had gone too far.

"What about Combustion Man?" asked Toph.

"We don't torture him" replied Aang.

"But....." Zuko said before being cut off.

"THAT'S FINAL!" shouted Aang.

"Fine" they all said in defeat.

"What do we do with him" Suki asked Katara.

"He's trapped good lets get some rest" Katara replied.

_"I can't believe I was captured by kids and a old man. how did they find out I was in camp the first place?" _Combustion Man screamed in his head.

* * *

"Where we going to go?" asked Azula.

"Earth Kingdom" replied Kokoro.

"But the Earth Kingdom hate Fire nation" Xiang replied.

"Yes" Azula agreed.

"If we have disguises, it'll work" Kokoro replied.

"Okay" they said.

"I got a question for Ayana, why is your Fire dark blue?" Xiang asked, she could tell he was puzzled.

"It's because I reached a great level in fire bending" replied Azula.

Okay" Xiang replied excepting the answer.

"Wow you can bend blue fire, that's cool" replied Kokoro.

"I say it's hot" Xiang flirted, chuckling at his pun in his head. Azula blushed she couldn't control it even though she tried. Her blushing made Xiang blush, while Kokoro looked at both of them smirking. _"Did he just flirt with me, I better no flirt back its beneath me and I'm a terrible flirter" _Azula thought walking away, to pack as Xiang went to his tent to pack, they glanced at each other for a second or two.


End file.
